Last Gift
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello is a genius of brilliant proportions. The only thing he can't seem to do, is remember his own birthday. Happy b-day Mello! Oneshot. Slight MM.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mello... I mean Death Note... *cough*

**AN:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY marshMELLO!

**Suggested Listening: **Where No One Knows Me **by **Jann Arden

_**-Last Gift-**_

The blonde sighed.

He rubbed at his eyes for what had to have been the sixth time that hour. The words just wouldn't seem to focus on the screen any more. It was no better with the written or typed reports.

He was just too tired.

And yet he had no choice but to continue. There could be no rest where Kira was concerned.

He doubted Near was taking a break either. He sneered at the thought of the younger albino. Damn he hated him. He would beat him, and show him who was rightfully meant to be L. He would _earn_ it.

"Mello."

He looked up only to lean back as two goggled covered eyes hovered far to close to him for his liking. He narrowed his eyes at the lazy smile that was plastered across his friends face.

"What the hell do you want Matt? Aren't you supposed to be monitoring the surveillance?" he growled.

"Amane and that guy are eating at a restaurant, I doubt anything will be happening for a while. Besides, I'm sure even you can take five minutes to relax on today. It is a special day after all." Matt teased, though he did move away a little.

Special day?

What the hell was Matt going on about? There was nothing special about that day... not that he knew of at any rate... actually what day _was_ it?

Matt laughed at his confused expression. "You actually forgot!"

"And what is it that I forgot?" he demanded and pointed his gun at the redhead. Matt wasn't bothered in the slightest by the gun, it seemed, as he continued to laugh.

Mello sighed and lowered the weapon. Why did he bother honestly, Matt knew he wouldn't hurt him. Which was why the bastard played his games more than doing work.

"Well, even if you did forget, there is something I have to give you." Matt held his hand out and Mello stared at the small and innocently wrapped package.

He took it, though he still didn't figure out the reason for the gift until he actually looked at the paper. Happy birthday wrapping.

Than it clicked. It was already December thirteenth.

Rather than say anything, as Matt probably knew he'd figured it out finally, he carefully pulled the tape off and unwrapped the gift without tearing the paper.

"Damn Mello, you still do that? I'd hoped you'd gotten over that. You're still the only person I know who doesn't just tear into the gift." Matt said, a little more than amused.

Mello ignored him in favor of lifting the lid to the box. His breath caught as he stared at the object.

"I figured you'd need a new one after the explosion." Matt said softly.

Mello's gloved fingers hesitantly touched the white beads before pulling it out of the box completely. His old rosary had been destroyed by the fire that had marred his face.

He'd been so busy with Kira that he hadn't gotten around to getting a replacement one.

"Thank you." he whispered. He slipped it over his head, though he still fiddled with the beads, rolling them under his fingers gently.

Matt nodded with a smile and turned away, but Mello wasn't done. He yanked on the redheads sleeve and pulled him onto his lap, crashing their lips together.

Matt made a small noise of surprise but only relaxed against him.

"Thank you." Mello repeated after he'd pulled away.

"If this is the way you react when you're surprised, maybe I should surprise you more often." Matt grinned widely and Mello pushed him off his lap and onto the floor.

"Get back to work!" he growled, though there was no heat to his words.

"Yes boss." Matt gave a mock salute and walked away.

Mello allowed a tiny smile to tug at his lips. That was probably the best birthday he'd had in a very long time. It was good; even if he had a feeling it was his last.

_**-The End-**_

**AN:** yay I got something out for Mello's birthday! I originally wasn't going to as my brain has been turned to mush by my fic "Choices"', but I felt bad for not doing something (after I told my beta I would... hehehe guilt is a good motivator)

So what did everyone think of this short little thing?

Review?


End file.
